


Blood

by vkfarenheit



Series: Monster Batman [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce is not one to waste food
Series: Monster Batman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983905
Kudos: 12





	Blood




End file.
